


You Colored My Life

by huihao_ai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bestfriends! 97-line, bestfriends! wonhui, coz I'm a sucker for those, kinda short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huihao_ai/pseuds/huihao_ai
Summary: A year or so before you meet your soulmate, a black mark appears on your body where your soulmate will touch you.Junhui has a big mark on his cheek and his best friend Wonwoo thinks he's gonna get slapped. Junhui hopes he wouldn't.





	You Colored My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Junhao soulmate au based on a pic prompt I saw online. I can't find it now tho TT_TT It's kinda short but hope y'all like it!
> 
> Pls stream Call Call Call and let's anticipate Seventeen's comeback together!

**Junhui's POV**

Junhui is not the type of person to frequent bars. He doesn't even like alcohol. He very much prefers soda or coffee. 

But today was a special occasion, or so his best friend Wonwoo thinks. It's his 22nd birthday and he wants to 'get pretty fucking wasted' and Junhui can't find it in himself to say no. Wonwoo was, after all, a terrible drunk who would slap people's butts and dance on tabletops so Junhui had to be there to see it. And drive him home, but that's his secondary priority.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he thought he cleaned up nice. He took the liberty of putting eyeliner to go with his leather and denim get-up, messed his hair stylishly, he looked ready to go. He patted his cheek softly, wondering for the nth time why his soulmate mark had to be there.

Soulmate marks appear on one's skin a year or so before one is supposed to meet his soulmate. A black mark would appear where your soulmate woukd first touch you, so everyone's pretty excited and nervous at the same time because fate, while to be trusted, can be tricky at times.

Junhui's soulmate mark appeared last year; it was winter time as well, and he woke up to a nice big black mark on his right cheek.

Wonwoo had, well, laughed at him straight up. 'Dude your soulmate's gonna slap you. I better be there to see it,' he said, clutching his stomach as he laughed hard. It took a lot of willpower for Jun not to smack him. 

It's not like Wonwoo's mark was any better, for after a couple of weeks, his mark appeared on his hand. Which led to Wonwoo slapping Junhui multiple times just to check if they were soulmates.

Having known each other since they were in diapers, they obviously weren't, and so they lived each day since wondering what would happen if they were to meet theirs.

**

An hour after arriving, Wonwoo excused himself to go to the bathroom. He was already drunk so Junhui went with him. Wonwoo assured him he was fine, and asked him to get a glass of water while he headed to one of the cubicles.

Junhui was waiting for the glass of water and soda he ordered when a girl sidled up to him, batting her eyelashes as she coyly said hi. Not one to be rude, he said hi back.

"Can I kiss you?" the girl suddenly asked.

Junhui was taken aback and could only utter an intelligent "um" before the girl moved closer, moving to touch her hand on his marked cheek. Junhui saw her palm was black and his eyes widened slightly.

 _Is she his soulmate?_ He briefly wondered. _Ha, take that, Wonwoo. I'm not getting slapped by my soulmate._

But before she could lay a hand on his cheek, the girl was suddenly pushed to the side by a tall, gangly guy with a mullet ( _who the heck still wears a mullet_ , Junhui thought) and looked him in the eye.

The other guy was obviously drunk, looking at him with hooded eyes. Junhui only had time to look at his dark-rimmed eyes before Mullet Guy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "sexy-looking assholes" directed at him in Mandarin and he couldn't help but chuckle when said guy kissed his nose. (he was ticklish,okay, and the guy was a drunk tsundere which was kinda cute)

And then Mullet Guy slapped him on the cheek.

Junhui could only stare wide-eyed in surprise when the guy turned his back to him and walked wobblingly out, promptly passing out after four steps.

"Sorry, he's not usually like this," a tall guy materialized beside him. "Well, he's like this when he's drunk, but not often, I mean."

Another guy ambled over to Mullet Guy, trying to wake him up.

"Gyu, help me here! He's probably dead," the guy loudly said.

The guy beside him, Gyu, rolled his eyes at his friend's drama before moving to help.

"Minghaooo" the other guy wailed in Mullet Guy-well, Minghao's - ear. "Wait OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT"

"Seokmin, you're so loud," Minghao mumbled weakly, eyes still closed. His friend, Seokmin, looked at Junhui with wide eyes, and it was then that Junhui became aware of the tingling feeling on his right cheek. His eyes widened.

"My hand feels fucking weird," Minghao muttered, raising said hand in the air, and Junhui could clearly see the other's palm gaining color, different shades of magenta and dark blue, his favorite color.

"Jun, you idiot, we've been looking for you," Wonwoo said, reaching his side. "What are y- DUDE YOU FOUND YOUR SOULMATE! WHERE-," Wonwoo exclaimed before Junhui shushed him with a hand over his mouth. Still, the damage had been done, as several people turned to look at them.

Junhui turned to look at his soulmate - it feels weird to think that - who was now sitting up, looking down at his own palm, and then at Junhui, whose right cheek was now colored, and whose left cheek was sporting a faint blush.

"What the fuck," Minghao said blankly, blinking up at him, before promptly passing out.

**

**Minghao's POV**

When Mingyu said he wanted to go out and get shitfaced last night, Minghao had zero hesitations. After all, finals were over two weeks ago and the they are yet to celebrate being free from academic bullshit for the next few weeks or so before the next term starts. So he called Seokmin over and together, the three amigos set out for their favorite bar downtown.

Little did they know they were in for the most interesting night of their lives.

Minghao woke up to a terrible headache. He groaned as he opened his eyes, and the first thing he thought of was ' _I'm never drinking that hard ever again. Fuck tequila and vodka. I'm sticking to beer now.'_

After a few moments of agony,he felt like he could sit up now. Noticing he was dressed in a more comfortable shirt than last night's denim and leather combo, he silently thanked his best friends for having his back.

He stood up, stretched a bit, and decided to see what's for breakfast. Judging by the noise coming from the living room of the apartment the three of them share, Mingyu was puttering about in the kitchen while Seokmin was watching some Disney movie.

He was about to open the doorknob when he noticed something odd about his right palm.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Both Seokmin and Mingyu hurried up to his room to see what's wrong and, upon seeing Minghao staring in shock at his now brightly-colored palm, laughed at him.

And suddenly, the events of last night came back to him. Minghao was now a hundred percent sure he wasn't dreaming.

He groaned loudly. Seokmin patted his shoulder while Mingyu retrieved Minghao's phone on his nightstand.

"I had him put his number on your phone last night. He seems like a pretty good guy. Good luck bro," Mingyu said, handing over the phone to Minghao who was still too shocked to process everything.

His best friends just laughed at him.

"Assholes," Minghao muttered when they finally left him alone.

"Hao, come on! Breakfast is ready. Don't text your soulmate anything weird," Mingyu called out.

 _Fuck it_ , Minghao thought as he sent a message to an unknown number, then threw his phone back onto his bed.

**

**Junhui's POV**

_One message received._

Junhui groaned as he woke up to the annoying message tone on his phone.

**From: Unknown Number**

_**Hey uh, this is Minghao. Sorry for slapping you last night but I was meant to do that. Um, good morning?**_

Junhui smiled as he typed a reply.

_**Hi! I'm Junhui, and it's fine. My cheek looks pretty now that it's colorful so :) good morning**_

He put his phone back on his desk and got up. It was a good morning indeed.


End file.
